Flirting with Feathers
by WithWordsIAspire
Summary: After a long day, Francis and Mary have a playful and intimate meeting in their bedchamber. Reminiscing and feathers are involved.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.

It was getting late, the greater part of the residents in the castle would be either already sleeping or on their way to enjoying a peaceful slumber, but not Mary. She was indeed in her bedchamber, but sleep evaded her tonight, as it did every night that she had to wait up for Francis. She supposed she didn't have to, it wasn't at all necessary and Francis likely wouldn't fancy the idea of her staying awake or not getting a proper night's sleep because she was waiting on him.

Though it didn't make a difference, she wasn't able to help herself in this regard. If Francis wasn't in bed with her, where she could feel his warm body beside her, safe, she could not manage to bring herself to go to bed either. Usually he was kept by his lords and advisors or tending to matters of his country, France. So, she resolved to stay awake and wait for him to join her, so that they may enter their bed together.

Mary was sitting at her desk, a small candle sat in the corner, its wax beginning to drip slowly down the sides and onto the wood surface, causing the small circular area around it to become sticky. Flickering brightly and lighting the small space in front of her, as she wrote a letter to her mother who had unfortunately fallen on hard times, harder than usual anyway. Her mother had escaped her enemies and taken refuge at Dunbar castle in Scotland, there hadn't been much Mary had been able to do to help, and she had felt rather powerless, which she hated. She wrote letters whenever she could; she wanted to be kept up to date on the issues in her country and of course her mother's safety.

She had just been contemplating what to write down next on her small length of parchment when the door to the bedchamber opened and Francis walked in slowly, closing the door behind him. He appeared fatigued. As soon as that door was shut, it was as if the entire world had been shut out, and this room, this bedchamber was all that was left, just the two of them, finally alone, in their own little universe. The solitude of these moments was something that they had an opportunity to share very rarely, especially now that they were attempting to run two countries, basically on their own.

Francis took off his boots and began shrugging out of his jacket and shirt. He turned to smile at her as he gracefully slipped his nightshirt over his head.

'More letters?' he asked. She nodded simply, getting up from her chair and walking towards their bed, where he sat at the edge, and she sat down slowly beside him.

'To my mother' she stated, although she was certain he had already figured as much.

They had been through so much, but had managed to dig their way through all of it, side by side, and she was proud them, and that their love had managed to withstand so many troubles. As she noticed Francis returning her stare, she realized that he'd probably been thinking the same thing only moments before.

'Things were so much simpler when we were children weren't they?' he said to her. 'Nothing to worry about really, we weren't old enough to be ruling any countries yet, nothing to do but waste time chasing each other around.'

'If I recall correctly, it was I, who spent most of the time chasing you about.'

Francis grinned at that comment. 'Playing in the dirt, creating trouble for the servants-'

Mary cut him off. 'Having pillow fights, we very nearly destroyed that bedchamber, feathers everywhere. I didn't think about the poor servants who would have to clean that chamber after we left it in such a mess.'

'Or the people that had to help us bathe after and tediously try to get the all of the goose down out of our hair.' He finished.

Mary smiled gently as she caressed his face. 'That was one of the first memories I recalled of our childhood, upon my second arrival here at the castle, the night your sister married Philip of Spain.'

'I remember as well' he said, and Mary was so distracted by their reminiscing, that she did not notice Francis' hand drifting backwards towards the head of their bed, where their very own pillows lay.

Before she knew it, his fingers had clasped around his own large pillow, and it was swinging in her direction, hitting her in the back of the head. Mary opened her mouth in mock disbelief before she scrambled further onto the bed towards her own pillow, Francis whacking her with his, all the while. When she finally managed to grab her pillow, she turned around only to meet Francis' pillow, yet again, hitting her, this time in the face. She was blinded momentarily by the white of the pillow before it left her and she could see little feathers visibly floating in the air.

She swatted him with her own pillow, and next thing she knew they were having a pillow fight, each of them trying to hit each other with their pillows while using them as shields to deflect incoming blows. By the time they finished, laughing, and kissing playfully, there were pillows everywhere, a few of them ripped and, feathers flying everywhere.

Francis pushed her gently onto her back and climbed on top of her, continuing to kiss her lovingly. If he had seemed weary when he had entered the room, he definitely didn't anymore. When they stopped kissing even for a moment, Mary opened her eyes to see his staring down at her, bright with the excitement that always came, from being with her.

He pressed his forehead to hers, and momentarily, all that they could feel or hear was each others warmth, and the sound of their steady breathing, their breath mingling together in the close proximity of their faces.

She gently ran her hands down his chest to his abdomen, lifting her hands under his nightshirt, feeling his skin, and pulling the garment over his head to it's desired destination, – the floor. Francis continued kissing her gently, his hands roaming over the soft curves of her body, and her nightclothes soon followed his shirt. His breeches being the only thing standing between them now, as their passion intensified. Mary could feel the weight of his body pressing against her – among other things, and she knew she could hold back no longer. She reached down to untie his breeches and push them down off of his body, and he shrugged out of them, kicking them over the side of the bed. He then looked down at her and stroked the side of her face tenderly with his hand. She moved her own hand to the back of his neck, realizing that they had barely begun, and his hair was already a complete mess. He leaned down to kiss her again as he gently nudged her legs open with his knee, so that he may rest himself between them.

His hand skimmed down her body over her breast and to her waist, leaving a slight chill in its wake, where the warmth of his skin left. Both of his hands were resting on her waist as he gently buried himself inside her. She heard him gasp lightly at the feeling as she herself had a small intake of breath. His lips found their way down her jaw to her neck as he began moving inside of her, lavishing her body with kisses while he gently thrust into her.

He was making his way down her body, his lips kissing down the valley between her breasts to her stomach and her abdomen, where he buried his face. His hands settled underneath her holding her to him. She arched her back as he kissed his way back up to her face and neck, placing gentle kisses along her collarbone. He had looked at her with so much love and adoration in his eyes, and she had realized, this was the way he always looked at her, every time he saw her, whether they were alone or not.

His thrusts came quicker, as they picked up the pace of their lovemaking, his kisses became sloppier and his grip on her flesh tighter. She wrapped her legs around his waste, to allow him to delve as deeply inside of her as possible, and they both released moans of pleasure as a result. Their breaths coming quicker now and their moans filling the room more consistently, she suddenly noticed amidst the pleasure, that something light was landing on her and tickling her face.

Mary let her hands slide down Francis back as she looked up to see tiny feathers falling down on their bed, where they were currently making love. She laughed lightly, seeing that one of their pillows had somehow been thrown into the air and become stuck near the top of their bedpost. Soft little feathers were floating down on their naked bodies and covering their bed, becoming lost between their linens. She was pulled back into the present by Francis who had drifted his hands down to her hips and was holding her to his body as his thrusts became faster and more eager. Mary's fingers began to caress along his chest and his back, until she tangled them in his soft curls, which were now laden with soft feathers as well.

Their bodies had become sweaty, from their actions and as a result the feathers were sticking to them. Francis had barely seemed to notice. They placed their heads together, their open mouths touching, breathing each other in.

Mary could feel the pressure building until it finally released and she cried out in pure ecstasy, Francis joining her in her bliss, only seconds after. She could feel his release, as surely as he could feel hers, gripping him tightly, milking his body for its seed, which she had felt him spill inside of her, only moments ago. They had done this many times before, but as always, after receiving that feeling, she hoped it would result in her pregnancy.

Francis collapsed on top of her, laying wet kisses on her shoulder blades, neck, jaw, and her face of course. His eyes were half closed when he pressed his face to hers again, the tips of their noses meeting.

'I love you' he whispered, leaning back slightly and kissing the tip of her nose.

She smiled at him and touched his face, she was positive that her skin was flushed, as well as his. 'I love you too.'

They kissed for a few moments more, feeling the soft warmth of each others flesh and presence, before curling up together, to fall asleep finally, their bodies entangled.

The bed and their bodies were absolutely covered in feathers still, but as they drifted off into a tranquil sleep, for the second time in her life, Mary completely forgot to think about who would have to tidy up the mess of feathers everywhere.


End file.
